Civilized Monster
by poetsheart
Summary: He has been set free, and now can extract the revenge he has craved for so long. But How does Serena fit into the grand scheme of things? Read and find out AxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is just an interesting story that I had a dream about. Is it weird that I dream about Hellsing? Any way, I hope you enjoy it. This is what i felt would happen after Alucard was set free.

* * *

He felt it snap. The chains that had held him bound for so long suddenly disappeared like vapor in the morn. Integra was dead, of this he was certain. In the darkness of the dungeon he had been banished to, his lips curled up into a triumphant snarl. He was free, for the first time in two millennia, he was free. While he mourned the loss of the Iron Maiden , the sense, the need for revenge overwhelmed him. He sat up and flexed his hands for the first time in ten years. He remembered the day he had been banished here and could still see the silent apology in Integra's eyes as she fulfilled the new Kings request. Well, demand. The young king feared the vampire as he should and ordered Integra to seal him away. He hadn't hated her for it and knew that she had to do as she was told. But she had, in the end, given him the ultimate gift, Freedom. With no real heir, his bond was never transferred and he was out of slavery. A fleet of foot steps reached his ears and he grinned with anticipation of the kill.

Serena closed her eyes and winced when she heard the screams of the men below. As soon as Integra had died, the counsel of the twelve had ordered her to send men to kill Alucard. She had did as she was ordered but she already knew the outcome. Integra had informed her of his blood thirsty habits and his need for causing pain. Although Serena was Hellsing in name, she had none of the noble blood flowing through her.

"I can not transfer the bond from me to you," Integra said, "But the King and the Twelve will think I can and have done so already."

Integra had said this on her death bed and a few minutes after pronouncing this, she died at age 39 of heart complications. Serena heard his approach and stood perfectly still, gazing out the window at the moon. He entered the room and she could feel his hatred and smell the blood on his breath as he leaned over her. She did not spare him a glance.

"Integra informed me that you would come." She said softly.

"Then why are you still here? Do you not fear death little girl?" he rasped.

She shivered. He was every bit as evil as Integra had described him. He noticed the shiver and leaned in further.

"Are you going to kill me Alucard?" she asked, never looking away from the moon.

"If I said that I was?" he asked letting the question hang in the air.

"Then I would make one small request."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"That you allow me to say one last goodbye. I assume you'd want to say goodbye to her as well."

He knew who she was talking about and he could sense that the two had shared a bond of some sort. He rolled the request over in his mind for a minute and decided that there would be no harm to it. He was curious to see what the girl would say to a corpse.

"I suppose I could do that."

He backed away from her, giving her space to turn around. Her black hair framed her face as dark blue eyes gazed up at him. She smiled at him sweetly and the dimples on her cheeks showed. He was taken aback by her reaction of seeing him. Most would cower in fear and be whimpering, but she just smiled and stepped around him.

"This way." She said softly.

He followed her in silence down the hall ways. He stayed about a foot back so that he could observe her. She walked as softly as she spoke and was dressed in all black. The dress clung to her features but still managed to look decent. The black high heeled shoes didn't make a sound. Her long waist length hair swayed with every step she took. They traveled down endless hall ways but she didn't miss a beat. She guided through them effortlessly. They came to a stop at a room he recognized The hospital ward. The door creaked as she opened it and the smell of death instantly assaulted his nostrils. They walked on for a few seconds before stopping a solid metal door. She opened that one and walked to a table with a body covered by a sheet. With a reverence that surprised him, she pulled the sheet down to reveal the face of Integra. He stood at her side and stared down at the corpse. They said nothing for a while, but soon, she was talking in her soft voice and he couldn't help but listen.

"I had the privilege of calling her mother for close to six years. She found me and saved me on one of her missions. Vampires had turned the store I was working in into the house of the living dead. She saved me from being killed and took a bullet for me. After that I visited her in the hospital every day after school. I was 15 then. Shortly after that we kept in touch and she learned about the abuse I suffered at home by my parents hands. They would beat me any chance they got. She pulled some strings and got me out of there. By the time I was 16, she adopted me as her own daughter. In the beginning, I know she did it out of pity and the need to have an "heir". The old geezers would not leave her alone about it. But over the six years we where together, she grew to love me and I her. There was nothing that I wouldn't do for her and vice versa. When I was 18 she told me about you. About having to imprison you four years previously and her guilt in doing that. She confessed to me that in a way, she loved you, that is why she never got married and produced an heir the "proper way". She also told me that she had no intention of passing the bond that Hellsing used on you to me. She urged me to leave this place when she died. But I decided that id I was going to die; I would do so on my feet rather than living on my knees looking over my shoulder for you the rest of my life. She was certain that you would learn about me and come to kill me. "

She stopped her speech to look over at him. His eyes where fixed on the corpse before him.

"That is a very…Hellsing attitude." He finally said.

"I guess so." She said with a gentle smile.

"Death doesn't scare you?" he asked, taking a meaningful step towards her.

"No, I am dieing any way."

He paused at this and examined her again, this time with his other sense. He could smell it then, the death that clung to her like a second skin. She smiled at him again and fished out a lighter and a cigarette. He watched her light it up and inhale the toxins.

"My mother, my birth mother I should say, was a prostitute. I was a result of one of her nights on the "job", I was born with aids. It has been killing me slowly ever since I was born. It didn't help that she did drugs when and alcohol when I was in the womb either. That pain I am in every day is something I can scarcely put into words. Each step I take is like walking on daggers. My head feels like it is about to explode and there is nothing anyone can do about it. So no, I do not fear death. I welcome it actually. It would be a nice reprieve from the agony I am constantly in."

He regarded her with a critical eye. But he could hear the truth in her words. She really did welcome death.

"I loved her." She said softly, a single tear rolling down her face, "and now the only reason I have been hanging on for is gone. She was dieing and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she bent and kissed the corpses forehead. She flexed her hand and looked down at it as she took another drag off of her cigarette.

"Human bodies are so frail. We are easily riddled with cancer and diseases. We are pathetic actually."

"No," he said looking at her with softer eyes than before, "Not pathetic. It was humans that brought me down after all. You don't give your kind enough credit. Although there are advantages of being a vampire, I don't ever have to worry about dieses or my body growing older."

"Lucky you." She whispered.

Serena put out her cigarette and looked at him expectantly. _She expects me to kill her now. I must admit, It would be a waste to make her another corpse to litter the earth with._ He thought. Although she was not related by blood, he could still see that Integra lived on inside her adopted daughter. The eyes where not the same icy blue but they where, never the less, just as piercing. This girl held her self with the same grace and poise. And yet, at the same time, he could see the innocence in her that his fledgling Seras had. It was an intriguing combination. Her gaze never wavered as he stepped closer to her until they where toe to toe.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked coyly.

"Ah, the famous question." She said with a smile and a blush.

"One that you didn't answer, my dear."

"Yes, I am. Do you honestly think I could bear to pass my dieses on to another poor soul?"

"I suppose not."

"And I suppose you are giving me the same offer you made to Seras and even Integra?"

"Yes."

"What if I refuse?"

"You do not fear death, yet you fear becoming a vampire?" he asked with some disbelief.

"No, I am not afraid of it. I wouldn't mind it. 22 is very young to die at, I have hardly lived life. What I do not like out of the equation, it becoming a servant. That is something I'd rather not return to being. It's something I promised my self I would never again become, the servant to the whims of another. I had quite enough of that growing up thank you."

"And if I offered you freedom after you awoke?"

"Why….why would you do that? What would you profit from that?" she asked timidly.

"Maybe my 200 years of living with humans has rubbed off on me. To think that I would rather have a companion then another servant." He chuckled at that and cast a genuine smile.

"I have no guarantee that you will do as you say. It's a risky gamble."

"I always keep my word, what ever it may be." He said solemnly.

"I suppose history has shown that. But it has also shown you a liar. At the same time, I really have nothing to lose. Either way, I am going to die. May as well live even in death." She said.

"Is that a yes?"

"Your word?"

"You have my word."

"Then yes."

He grinned then and Serena was positive she had made the wrong decision. But he didn't pounce on her as she expected. Instead he gathered her in his arms and brushed his mouth against hers.

"I never did get your name." he whispered.

"Serena." She whispered.

"well Serena, you may want to close your eyes."

Her eyes closed and the last thing she felt before falling into darkness was his teeth piercing her neck.

* * *

Please take the time to review!

Button Button Button

*push it*


	2. Chapter 2

**bold=Alucard**

_italics=Serena _

I do not own Hellsing at all. You no likey, no readdey.

Please review!

* * *

When Serena awoke from her rather disturbing sleep, she found that she was in a dark room of some sort. No- scratch that, she was in a very small box. A coffin, she realized as she felt her way around. Carefully, she pushed the lid open and sat up. Even though the room was pitch black, she found that she could see as well as if it where blazing with light. When she stood up and felt no pain in doing so, she was almost over some with a strong sense of joy. It had been several years since she could move about with out wanting to scream her head off. It almost felt like she was floating on clouds. Looking around as she walked to the door, she did not see Alucard any where. When she opened the door, she realized that they where in a cottage of some sort. Obviously, he didn't trust the knights to just sit idly by, and that was a wise choice on his part. As old and cantankerous as the men were, they were if nothing but proficient. They had probably already sent out a search party.

A breeze blew through the open window to her left, and she smelled blood. A small whimper reached her ears and she walked to the window and peered out. Well, now she knew were Alucard was. The man he had slaughtered and the woman he was currently draining of life must have been the cottages previous owners. He dropped the lifeless body to the ground and turned to grin up at her. She shook her head and left the window. In an instant he was in front of her glowering.

"What is your problem?" he hissed.

"Was all that really necessary? Did you really have to kill them? You could have erased their memories and sent them on there way."

"What fun would that be?" when she gave him a sour look he growled. Be fore she knew it he had her by the throat and up against the wall.

"They are food! Do you understand that? We are higher on the food chain then they are. Would you be angry if you saw a lion slaughter a deer? No, your only thoughts would be that they need to do it to live and that it's in their nature. It's the same for us! You choose this path, so accept it."

"There is a difference between slaughtering the innocent and killing to feed. There was no need to mutilate the man or the girl. They didn't have to feel pain."

It hurt to talk with his hand wrapped so tightly around her neck, but she was going to speak her mind weather he liked it or not. He caught that last thought and dropped her with a very creepy laugh. He was doubled over laughing and all she could do was stand and stair at him like he was insane. He is insane, she reminded herself, and kept silent. Finally he stopped laughing an she raised an eyebrow.

"You are so like Integra. That comment made me think of her. You two think alike. Maybe this partnership will work out. "He said with a small leer.

"Yea, about that. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said I would make you my equal and I plan to do just that. But even after I have given you my blood, you will want to stay with me, at least for a little while." At her skeptical look he continued, "You are young and do not have the experience I have. I am sure you could learn how to hypnotize humans, how to use your third eye, command your familiars, use the shadows to your advantage and even levitate, but it will be hard on your own. You might want to consider that, before you decide to leave."

"I suppose your right." She said slowly, "how long do you expect me to stay. We obviously do not see eye to eye on some things."

"That will make it more fun."

"You're delusional."

"Say what you will. Now come, you need to feed."

"What about your blood. Aren't I supposed to take it to gain my freedom? I thought that was the agreement."

He chuckled and then started laughing again. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. When he started to walk and laugh, she followed at a safe distance. Down the hall and down the stairs they walked, all the while he was still laughing. When they were in the living room, his laughter subsided and he once he collected himself, he looked back at her. A strange grin was on his face and she did not like it one little bit.

"If I were to give you my blood before you fed, you would become my bride." He looked like he was having a hard time keeping a straight face. The corners of his mouth twitched. "Unless that's what you want."

"Oh, hell no."

"Then follow me."

As they left the house, Alucard quickened his pace until she was having a very hard time keeping up with him. He was intentionally speeding up to throw her off. But she matched him stride for stride an soon he broke out into a full run. He zoomed through the night with incredible speed. She was miles behind him as she ran. Luckily she could just make out his form in the darkness of the night. He came to an abrupt halt and she did the same. Her eyes widened when she saw where they were.

"Sir Irons house? Really? Are you that dumb?"

"Use your head girl. He will come after us. They all will come after us. We need to take them down first."

"Hey, I hate the old man just as much as anybody, but really, come on."

"They will have no problem coming to slaughter us in the day once they find us. Do not underestimate the will of men Serena, I made that mistake once and I spent two millennia under their control."

"So this is revenge?"

"In part, yes. Mostly a need to protect ourselves from them. Come."

She followed him down the hill and to the gates. He paused there long enough to use his power to throw the lock off and open the gates. His stroll was quite casual as he walked to the door and let them in. the house was quiet as it was in the middle of the night, but Serena could hear the heart beat of every human in the facility. A burning sensation reached her throat and she gulped.

"Intoxicating, isn't it?" Alucard said, not bothering to lower his voice.

She didn't say anything. Her eyes glowed red and her body trembled with blood lust. He saw this and grinned. He allowed her to lead the way, and she did so out of instinct rather than really seeing anything. Her mind was clouded over with hunger. They reached a large set of double doors and she smelt something familiar and absolutely mouthwatering. Before she could act on her impulses and throw open the door, Alucard grabbed her and shifted them through the door. Once inside, he let her go and stood back to watch. She was still in her predatory stat as she crept beside the bed. With careful fingers she pulled the blankets back slowly, careful not to wake her prey. Her eyes focused on the heart beat and she leaned closer to her destination. The man barely had time to open his eyes when she clamped down on his mouth with her hand and bit him.

The blood flowed into her mouth and it was incredible. Her mind was taken over by her sense. It was hot, bubbling and thick and tasted divine. With each swallow, she could feel her hunger abetting, but still she wanted more. When there was nothing left, she let the corpse fall to the bed and her eyes cleared. She stepped back in shock and kept moving back until she hit the dresser by the bed. Sir Irons lay dead on his bed, his eyes and mouth open in a silent scream. Alucard started clapping then and she growled at him. With a speed they both didn't know she had, she ran past him and was out side the gates in a manner of seconds. Once she was on the hill, she stopped and sat down facing the house. While she understood that she needed blood to survive, she still had qualms with killing innocent people. Even though her mind told her that he would have come and killed both her and Alucard if he was given the chance, she still felt terrible. He had family, and grandkids, and now she had taken away their father and granddad.

"its normal to feel regret over your first few kills, but you get used to it." Alucard said from somewhere behind her.

"How do you do it? How can you stand it? All I can think about is the family that will miss him."

"And yet you do not cry. "

"What would be the point?"

"I grew immune to it." Was all he would say as an answer.

"What now?" she asked softly.

The sound of a shriek and an alarm being sounded answered her question. Alucard swiftly picked her up and ran. She closed her eyes against the sting. With in a matter of minutes they where back at the cottage. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. He set her down and she stumbled away from him. Then a thought occurred to her.

"What about the body? I didn't rip its head off or anything, wont it become a ghoul?"

"I took care of that, next time its your job."

Next time…the thought chilled her. Could she honestly do it again? If the person was wicked and had less than valiant intentions, she could probably mange it, but with another person like that? No, she didn't think she could. Time for a cigarette, she thought as she pulled the crumpled pack from her pocket. She lit it up and inhaled the fumes. They didn't give her quite the same kick as normal, but that didn't matter; it was something to do other than concentrate on what she had just done. But her mind wondered any way. Although, while she was in the middle of the bloodlust, she did not remember what she had done, it was clear as a bell now. She saw the horrified look Sir Irons had given her just a second before she began to feed. That look would haunt her for along time. No, she decided, if Alucard wanted to kill the 12 so bad, that was his thing, she would have no part in it.

"If that's your choice." He said.

She looked over to see him sitting on a bench just outside the front door looking up at the sky. Why can't I read his mind? She wondered. He chuckled and a second later she felt her self being pulled into his head. She could see herself through his eyes looking at him with a blank expression. **Curiosity killed the cat my dear.** She heard him tell her. With a push of her own mind, she was back in her own body. He laughed again.

"I block you out. I am older and more capable of doing so. You'll find that if you concentrating, you will be able to hear the thoughts of others, but I, as your maker, will always remain silent to you. Right now you are blocking me by the way."

"I am? I didn't even know I was doing it."

"Hmm."

She followed his gaze to the stars and marveled at how easily she could see them out here, where ever they were.

**It's a beautiful night Serena, why don't we go for a walk.**

_Sure._

They walked side by side for a while before Serena realized that he had a destination in mind. She tried once again to read him mind but failed.

**Even though I told you that you can't read my mind, still you try. That is a very…Integra attitude.**

_I guess I am just as stubborn as she is where are we going?_

**To see Seras. **

"Who?" she asked out loud, tired of talking to him in silence.

"My other fledgling. She went into hiding when Integra died, but I know where she is."

"Do you always know where she is?"

"Of course, she is a part of me now, just like you are."

"So you can track me too."

"If I want to, yes."

"Great."

They lapsed into silence once more. They came closer to a small town and he led them through it. Then they passed out of the town and were walking by houses. Once they were past those they reached a smaller house, almost a shack, and Alucard made a beeline to the front door. A gun went off and Serena was instantly blocked by Alucard.

"is that how you greet your master?" he taunted

Seras stepped out of the house and lowered the gun. She looked relived but then livid when she saw Serena.

"What have you done Master?" She whispered.

"She chose this path just as you did police girl."

Seras looked at Serena with some disappointment on her face, before inviting them in. the inside looked just as bad as the out side. The roof was falling apart and there was dust all over the floor. She could clearly see the cobwebs all over the walls. It was evident that no one had taken care of the house in years. The living room looked like Seras had tried to make it look decent. They sat on the couch, Alucard beside her and Seras sat across from them.

"Why are you here?" Seras asked.

"To set you both free at the same, time, saves me some trouble. Besides, I've always had a fantasy about having two girls on me at once."

"You're a pervert!" both girls said at the exact same time.

He laughed with his typical maniac laughter and the girls rolled their eyes at each other.

"I really did come for that. I made a vow to Serena that I would set her free once she was awake. You have been with me for long enough time that you can declare your independence too. So who will make the first move? You both should know that I am not very patient."

"Just gotta bight you?" Serena asked.

"Yup." He said with a cheeky grin.

She moved quickly because she just wanted to get it over with. There was no hesitation as she bit his neck. The blood flowed immediately. He mad no move and just sat there as she did it, although his eyes glowed. Seras turned her head to the side so that she wouldn't have to watch. She needn't have bothered, it didn't take very long. Serna pulled back a few monuments later and stood up. A new power course through her and her body was adjusting to it. She couldn't look at his smug face so she left the room quickly. For some reason, she felt embarrassed, almost like she had gotten drunk, black out and woke up with a strange man at her side. When she had bit him, she had felt naked, like her entire body had been open to him. She shook her head to clear it and waited. When Seras's energy changed, she knew that it was over. Seras was free from Alucard as well. She walked back into the room.

Seras was back in her seat and Alucard's wounds where healing. He threw his head back and laughed again. They exchanged glances but other than that the girls remained silent. After he was done, he cocked his head to the side and asked,

"What will you do now police girl?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Serena has opted to stay with me for a while. Will you join us? Or will you stay…here."

"I'll go with you I suppose." She said after a considerable pause. "At least for a little while."

"Good. Now first things first. We have a little over two hours before dawn approaches. Serena needs a coffin."

"Who's coffin was I in when I woke up?" Serena asked.

"Mine. So unless you want to share it tonight,…" he trailed off.

"No thanks." She said quickly.

Alucard chuckled and Seras snorted. The girls rolled their eyes again. These two are going to be quite a pair. Alucard thought with a small smile.

The search for a coffin was easy enough, they just went to the nearest grave yard and stole one out of the crypt. The current inhabitant was not in the ground yet so they could find another coffin for her when the family discovered her was missing. Serena still felt bad about taking it. Alucard chided her about it but she ignored him. Once back at the cottage, they set her coffin in the guest room besides Sera's. Once the windows were covered so that no sunlight could get through and all the doors were bolted so that nobody could get in, Alucard bid them a good evening before turning in.

"Will I ever get used to him?" Serena asked in a low whisper.

"He is hard to get a long with but eventually you get used to him." Seras answered with a small smile. Neither of them had anything to change into. Seras was still wearing her Helsing uniform and Serena was still in the black dress she had worn to her mothers funeral. Alucard had told them that they would get cloths for them in the eveni9ng on the next day as Seras was a walking billboard for the enemies, and so was he.

"They are used to seeing me in this attire. As for you…" he trailed off.

She hit him on the shoulder when he looked her up and down and said some nasty words as she walked past him. He laughed, bid her good evening and left. As she climbed into her coffin, she wondered if a permanent death would have been so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

I am in sort of a dark mood lately which works out perfectly for this story. Don't worry, I am not turning emo or anything, just burnt out and tired. Writing seems to be all i have left right now to keep me sain. any way, I hope you enjoy this and thank you very much to all that reviewed.

Oh, I do not own Hellsing

* * *

Clunk!

"Hey! What's the big idea creepoid?!" Serena yelled.

Alucard, who had just turned her coffin on its side laughed.

"I tried to wake you but you rolled over and muttered "five more mins" so I tossed you out."

"Nice." She said sarcastically.

Seras was chuckling quietly in the corner of the room. Serena threw the older girl a nasty look before standing up and adjusting her skirt. She then caught Alucard off guard by punching him squarely in the jaw. His head snapped back. And he fell to the ground with a thud. Both girls were wide eyed with astonishment. Neither of them actually expected the blow to connect. Alucard looked stunned for a moment before he stood up to his full height. Damn he was scary when he was pissed off.

"Hey, you have to admit that you deserved that." Serena said lightly, taking a step back.

He was fast, so fast that she didn't see his fist coming until it was too late. She had just enough time to raise her arm to take the blow. Her back smashed into the wall a moment later. She had no time to think when he pounced again. Rolling out of the way she tried to stand up only to receive a kick to the head. Her world spun. Catching his leg as it came again, she managed to throw him off balance for a second so that she could stand up. It was a stupid move on her part as he t too that moment to throw her out the window. His fist connected with her stomach before she had even hit the ground and it hurt like hell. She felt one of her ribs snap. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her then hooked her leg around him to turn him to that she was on top. He took the brunt of the fall. Unfortunately her leg was now trapped beneath him. He took that opportunity to punch her hard in the face. Some how she got free of his grip and back flipped over his legs, landed on the wall feet first and launched her self at him. Her fist to his gut sent him flying, but he recovered a lot quicker than she could. He used her momentum against her and next thing she knew, she was up against at tree with his hand on her throat.

"Checkmate." He said his voice swimming with dark humor.

"You mean all you were doing was testing me?!" she screeched.

"Pretty much. You should also be more careful of who you provoke. Nice reversal move by the way." He smirked.

She knocked his hand from her throat with a snarl. He made a smart ass comment about how scary she was and she did her best not to hit him again. Moving as gracefully as she could with a broken rib, she past him and head to the cottage.

"Your rib is broken."

"Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious." She retorted.

"It should have healed by now." He frowned.

"It may take me longer than you do or did you forget how new a vampire I am?"

"You have my blood in you, you should be healed by now." He repeated.

"What does that mean?"

"You didn't take enough of my blood."

She closed her eyes in frustration. If she had known that she had to take a certain amount, she would have done it the first time. Why did he have to wait until the last minute to tell her this?

"So I gotta bite you again?" she asked wearily.

"Yup." He said with a nasty grin.

Something was not right, her instincts told her that. He was lying, but she could not figure out why. Or, as a matter of fact, what he was lying about. Did he do something to her when she was in the transformation from human to vampire? He very well could of. Then something he said floated in her mind**. If I were to give you my blood before you fed, you would become my bride.** Impossible! She would know if she was his bride wouldn't she. Her head began to swim. If her suspicions were true, then Alucard had indeed gotten his ultimate revenge with Helsing by changing one of its own into his brides, an eye for an eye as it were. All of this was racing in her head as she turned and walked away from him. She was careful to keep her guard up and not let him know what she was thinking, she could feel his presence in her mind, snooping , and she knew that if he thought she might now, even if she was wrong, he might kill her. _This is so confusing.! _Shethought

"What is confusing?" he asked.

Cursing her self for letting her guard down for a moment she smiled and said "oh nothing."

He knew that she had been thinking very hard about something, but he had not been able to see what. Her control over her mind was a lot better than a normal vampire her age would have. She would probably think about it again, he just had to keep her off guard long enough to find out what.

They got to the house and Seras was waiting for them on the front porch. She raised her eyebrows at them and Serena shrugged. Seras began bugging Alucard about cloths. He tossed a wad of money over his shoulder at Serena.

"Go get us some cloths. Seras and I are in more danger than you are. If anything is amiss, come back here as fast as you can, got it?"

"Sure, where did you get the money?"

"You don't want to know."

She took that as her cue to leave. But before she did, she got the sizes she would need to buy for them. Alucard gave her a sadistic smile when she talked to him and she hurried away from him quickly. The nearest town wasn't that far away. Ten miles to a vampire is nothing, she was there in a matter of minutes. Luckily, a lot of tourist shops were open so lat e at night so she was able to find what she needed. Her taste in cloths wasn't the same as Seras or Alucard. She favored bright colors such as blue and pink. She settled on black white and navy blues for Alucard and figured Seras would just have to deal with what she got. Since she was finally alone, she popped into a book store. She searched through the books for an hour before she found the one she wanted. She paid for it and went to the park to read it. Opening the book she got to the passage about vampire brides.

**Typically, a human becomes a vampire's bride after said vampire has drained her of blood and then given her his own in tiny increments over the entire period of transformation. She must then drink his blood one final time after she is transformed to make the bond complete. In this case she will feel utterly open to her sire in an intimate way. A bride does not have to be willing to instinctually know how much blood to take from her sire to bind them when she bites him for the first time. Most do not realize their mistake until the process is over. . a bride must then feed off their sire a total of three more times to be able to live and function normally. If a bride does not do this, their healing abilities as long with there speed and power will be heavily impeded. Further more….**

Serena stopped reading at this point. So this is what he is doing to me? _Liar, liar, such a liar. Why did I ever believe him? _ She thought closing her eyes. A heavy hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up into the ugliest face she had ever seen.

"Hey sugar, want to have some fun?"

Was this man serious? He was the fastest and smelliest man she had ever met. But she smiled sweetly and agreed. She followed him through the crowed and to the hotel her was staying at. She didn't want to go inside as she didn't want to be seen with him, so she sweetly asked him if he wanted to try something dangerous an d new.

"What do you have in mind lovely?" he asked practically drooling.

She crooked her finger at him and had him follow her down an ally way. He was a little nervous until she turned to him and started unbuttoning her blouse. He got really excited and began taking his shirt off. Once it was off enough, she attacked swiftly. She cut off his scream with her hand on his mouth and bit down. He tasted nasty, but she drank all she could. Once she was done, she ripped his head off and tossed it to the side.

"Well, that was fun, but I gotta run now." She waved at the corpse as she walked by it.

As she collected her bags under the tree by the park bench she had been sitting at, she found that she was a little disgusted at her self. But she had the mans memories in her head. She knew that he was a child molester and whore monger; no one would miss the bastard. Still, she didn't like it. Just as she was preparing to leave, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Damn it! It was Sir Penwood! He spotted her and pulled a gun out of his pocket. People scattered as he aimed it at her and fired. She dodged it and heard the bullet clang on the metal behind her. But something was wrong, she wasn't moving as fast as she normally would. Then she remembered what she had read and cursed. She needed Alucard's blood. The thought made her throat burn. She shook off her hunger and dodged another shot, this one grazed her arm and she hissed as she felt the silver bit her skin. With her bags in one hand, she launched her self at him and threw his gun into the street. In one quick move, she knocked him out and threw him over her shoulder. Her travel back to the cottage was a slow one as she had extra weight and was rather weak. Once she was at the cottage, she nearly collapsed. Alucard looked out the window surprised, and then grinned.

"Well, police girl, it looks like Serena picked up a midnight snack."

Seras looked out the window and gasped. Serena was on her knees in the grass, panting.

"Is she hurt?" she asked Alucard.

"Maybe." Was all he said before jumping out the window.

She herd him land in front of her at the same time she heard Sir Penwood wake up. He gasped and then almost screamed when he saw Alucard. The vampire in question laughed. In one move he grabbed the man up and bit down. Serena couldn't watch so she turned her back to him. In a few minutes, the head rolled past her so she knew that he was done.

"So they have an idea where we are. We will need to leave tomorrow night." He said.

She stood up and shoved the bags at Seras who looked startled. Serena's eyes glowed and Seras was in the house in an instant. She understood the hunger in the younger girls eyes. A soft thunk against the wall on the first floor got her attention so she put the bags down and looked out. Serena had Alucard in a head lock, but he didn't seem to mind when she bit him. Seras shuddered and moved away.

Later that night, they were sitting around the fire place making plans to leave the next night. Well, Seras and Alucard were, Serna's mind was a million miles away. Once Alucard noticed this he snapped his fingers in front of her face to snap her out of it. She shook her head and tried to concentrate. When Alucard finally asked her what was wrong, she reached into the shopping bag at her knees and pulled out the bokk she had bought. She tossed it at him and he caught it in one hand. He read the title and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Read the book marked page." She growled, her eyes flashing.

He opened it, read the title, and closed it with a smirk.

"So you know." He said.

"So you know? Is that all you can say? So you know? Was this just your way of getting back at Helsing? By turning me into your freaking bride?!"

"What?" Seras asked, shocked.

"Leave Seras."

Although he was no longer her master, she did as he told her to do. She was out the door in an instant leaving them alone. He tipped his chair back and grinned at her lazily. Her hands shook with the need to hit him and knock that smug smile off his face for good. Her mind was un-gartered now and he could feel her rage. This made him grin impossibly wider. She threw her hands in the air and sprang for the door, he got there quicker than she did and had her pinned against it in an instant. Her eyes burned with rage and with a small amount of fear.

"Going somewhere?" he asked with a snarl.

"Any where that is not with you." She snarled back.

"have you forgotten? You need to take my blood two more times or you will be incredibly weak."

"I don't care."

"you idiot," he said venoumously, "if you are weak, more powerful vampires will take advatige of you as well as humans."

"kind of like you did, correct?"

He paused at this, but didn't remove his hands from the side of her body. He had her effectively trapped at this point, all she had to do was break his concentration for long enough to escape. She doubted that she could out run him, but there might be a chance that she could…no, it was helpless. He could just track her down. Damn she was crewed.

"You are right, I did take advantage." He said slowly, "and yes, I did want revenge on the family that took her away from me."

"Mina?"

He grabbed her arms and slammed her body against the door hard enough to make it rattle.

"Do not speak her name." he growled.

"Oh, get over it! You took something, someone that wasn't yours and you paid the consequences! It's your own damn fault. If you had really loved her, you never would have forced her to be yours."

"You know nothing." He hissed.

"So she actually said, oh please Dracula, make me your bride even though I am married to someone else who I have professed to love?"

"Watch your tone."

"I will not. You know I am right so come to grips with that already. What were you trying to d o with me/ spit in Abraham Van Hellsing's face? Nananah in the end I got my bitch. You disgust me."

And with that she slapped him in the face. It was the second time she caught him off guard. But instead of hurting her, he started to laugh. _What is so damn amusing?_ She thought. He touched his face where she had slapped him and chuckled softer.

"You are nothing like her." He murmured.

"Fine with me. I'd rather make my own destiny then to rely on a man to do it for me."

"that impetuous spirit that made me decide to change you. The fact that I made you my bride is an added bonus. Did you read the rest of the passage?" he asked suddenly.

"I didn't get around to it, why?"

He back away from her, and picked up the book. He handed it to her with a glint in his eyes. She read the rest of the passage.

**Further more, the connection that they have is un parallel to any other connection on earth. She will know what he is feeling and he will know how she is feeling. Her mind, body and soul will be completely open to him. This is often when a vampire acts out what ever fantasy he may have with the girl. Weather she wants to or not, her body will be at his beck and call. Most brides go mad with lust. **

"That will never happen. I hate you."

"not for long."

He brushed his hand against her face and her body tensed up. Warmth spread through her at an alarming rate. If she were still human, she would be panting at this point. His hand traveled over her chest and down her stomach slowly, and she found that she could do nothing to stop him. Her body seemed paralyzed. With a jerk, she pulled her self away from him an shuddered. He laughed. She threw the book at him.

"I am leaving." She said.

"Don't stay out too long." He said.

"How do you know I am coming back?"

"I'll find you if you don't."

When dawn was approaching, Serena climbed into her coffin. She was dead tired after walking around for so long and having to run as fast as she could when the sun came up. She had stayed out far to long. As soon as her eyes closed, she was asleep. And the dream began.

She was in her coffin with the lid open. The moonlight spilled though the blinds and gave the room a romantic glow. She got out of her coffin and walked out the door to Alucard room. The door creaked when she opened it and she saw him sitting there in front of the window.

"Do you want something?" he asked, looking at her with lusty eyes.

"You.' Was all she said.

He stood to his grand height and it took her breath away, her body tingled with anticipation. His hands slowly removed hr cloths and trailed down her breasts until her bent and took on peak into his mouth. He suckled and she moaned his name softly. He turned his attention to the other one and she shivered. His hand undid her pants strings and they fell to her ankles. She stepped out of them. He laid her on the bed in the center of the room and removed her panties. She opened her legs for him and his head dipped down…

Her eyes flew open and she sat up, only to hit her head on the coffin lid. She moaned at the pain and wiped the sweat off her face. Some where in the next room, Alucard lurked in the shadows, laughing.


End file.
